A Trip To The Tucker Household
by youresuchabutt
Summary: Kenny decides to go Craig's house, where he finds out who Craig likes. (One shot- Never going to be added to. Includes Crenny)


The cold air bit Kenny's face as he walked to Craig's house, he could hear the snow crunching under his feet and had his hands buried deep in his Parka pockets. He took one hand out of the warmth of a pocket and knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer and let him in from the cold.  
Ruby, the youngest Tucker sibling, opened the door, when she realised who it was a small smirk appeared on her face.  
"Here to entertain me, McCormick?" Her voice held a hint of emotion, Kenny simply rolled his eyes, when Craig wasn't in he would spend time with Ruby.  
"No… Is Craig in?"  
"Yeah-" She disappeared and within a few seconds Craig was standing at the door, his arms crossed as he leaned against the door frame.  
"Hey Kenny-" His voice held no emotion, as always, but Kenny could tell the other was at least just a bit happy to see him. Craig stopped leaning against the door and motioned for Kenny to enter the house.  
"Hey Craig- How are you?" Kenny stepped into the house, brining his hands out of his pockets and pulling down his parka's hood.  
"Can't complain, you?" Craig plonked down on the couch, staring at the TV that wasn't even turned on.  
"I'm pretty good~" He grinned, sitting on the couch next to Craig. He looked at Craig and realized he was staring at the turned off TV, a slight look of confusion crossed Kenny's face. "Dude, why are you watching a blank TV screen?"  
Craig simply shrugged, continuing to stare at the TV screen.  
"Dad doesn't want to waste electricity so we can't have any TV for 2 hours- Fucking cheapskate." Craig muttered the last part under his breath, though it was clear and loud enough for Kenny to hear. Kenny simply nodded.  
"Dude, what yaw wanna do?~" Kenny tilted his head to the side slightly as he asked the question, Craig just smirked before leaning over to Kenny and forcefully kissing him. Kenny took a moment to react, before he tangled his fingers in the other boys raven hair, tugging it lightly as they kissed. Craig traced Kenny's bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance. Kenny willingly opened his mouth slightly, Craig's tongue sliding in and adventuring. Craig broke the kiss and smirked. Kenny moved his hands from the other boys hair before shoving them back in his pockets, looking away slightly.  
_Does he like me? Is this a game to him? For almost a month me and him have been randomly kissing, sometimes he'll even let me stay the night and just hug me in bed- We have even fucked a couple of times-_ Kenny thought to himself, Craig got up and turned the TV on, clearly no longer caring that his dad didn't want him to turn it on. Kenny stared at the tv, waiting for adverts to end while Craig went to the kitchen and got them a can of beer each. When Craig returned he wrapped a arm around Kenny, causing Kenny to subconsciously lean against the slightly taller boy. As the watched the tv they stayed in the same position, drinking their beer.

"Craig.." Kenny tilted his head to the side, looking at the other boy. Craig grunted, letting Kenny know he was listening. "Is there anyone you like, as in really like?" He continued to look at Craig, studding his face.  
"Are we really gonna talk about who we 'like' McCormick?" Craig continued to speak with no emotion. He let out a sigh before continuing to speak. "I guess I like, as in really like, someone-" He trailed off as he continued to glare at the tv screen.  
"…Who?" Kenny hesitated slightly before asking.  
"…You-" Craig whispered, looking at Kenny threw the corner off his eye. Ruby then walked in, grinning slightly as she held Stripe.

"Hey Craig-" She spoke with little emotion in her voice, holding Stripe close to her. Craig shot her daggers before flipping her off. Then he realized she was holding Stripe.  
"Ruby- Put Stripe back… Now-" Craig had always been overly protective of his beloved guinea pig. Ruby just flipped him off in return, only holding Stripe in one hand. Craig groaned slightly, walking over to Ruby and taking Stripe from her. "What do you want?"  
"Oh- Dad just rang, he said he'll be really angry if the tv is on when he gets home… He should be home in… 5 minutes." She shrugged. Kenny quickly went over to the tv, turning it off before sitting back down. Craig simply nodded, still holding Stripe as he turned to walk towards the couch, sitting back down on it next to Kenny as he carefully stroked Stripe, Kenny stared at his hand gently moving across Stripes fur.  
"Dude, wanna stroke him?" Craig asked, a small smile on his face as Kenny lifted up his hand and gently stroked Stripe, the guinea pig let out a small purr, causing Kenny to grin. "I think he likes you-" Craig continued to smile slightly. Kenny simply nodded, continuing to stroke Stripe.

Craig's dad opened the door, grunting as he took off his coat and hat. Craig looked at him before holding Stripe closer to him, Kenny shoved his hands in his parka's pockets again, looking at the guinea pig.  
"Craig- Put the rodent back in its cage." His father demanded, causing Craig to stand up and go to his room, Kenny following him awkwardly. Despite knowing the other boy for longer than he could remember Kenny had never really spent any time with his parents. Craig carefully put Stripe back in his cage before sitting on his bed. Kenny stared at the raven haired boy.  
"So, you like me?" Kenny smirked to the other boy. Craig simply nodded and shrugged. "Good- Cause I like you too~"  
Craig grinned slightly, then his dad shouted for him, causing Craig to wince slightly.  
"CRAIG- Your 'friend' has to go home now!-" Craig's father shouted, causing Kenny to quickly pull up his hood after kissing Craig's cheek lightly. Kenny walked to the front door, muttering a 'goodbye' to Craig's dad before walking out the door and heading home.


End file.
